tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Biggins
Bilbo Biggins Grabbins Bapkins Bazbo the Infamous Magician or shortened to Bilbo Biggins is a RED Sniper TF2 Freak created by Payton Tate. Appearance Bilbo Biggins is an average looking RED Sniper, with his most notable traits being his large 'World Traveler's Hat' and his constant cocky smirk. Unlike most undead freaks/monsters, Bilbo looks the way he did when he died, no scars or decay visible on his body. Biography Bilbo's past is shrouded in mystery, on multiple occasions he's jokingly shrugged off any curiosity about his past among his colleagues and enemies. Though he seems to have a vague past with Bablo Bapkins, citing a prior encounter when speaking to Bablo in Penisville. He begun a winning battle with the famous magician in the middle of the city, but was defeated after being incapacitated by a Scout, and vaporized by a 'Pootis Pow' from Sidekick Heavy. A couple months later he was revived by Amplus Barpo, in a last ditch effort by the vampire to save his own life. The wizard was sucked into their combat and was nearly killed again before being teleported away by an unknown individual. Several more months later he had apparently joined a league of villainy with Amplus Barpo, Dr. Texas and ExcelSpy, working toward an unknown goal that required the capturing of Bablo Bapkins. This plan went off without a hitch, and as predicted, Protagonist Soldier and his allies raced off towards their base in 2fort. After losing an entire battalion of robots to the trio, Bilbo decided to engage them, before being thrown off the side of the convoy, leaving his fate ambiguous. Behavior and Personality Bilbo is an unstable and untrustworthy wizard with a murky past, and his attitude reflects this, he's often seen with a toothy, arrogant grin. He commonly taunts and insults his foes, usually disarming them with his strange actions and eccentric attitude. Powers and Abilities Bilbo's grasp of wizardry is an impressive one that shouldn't be taken lightly, his list of powers include: * Speed: Bilbo can run at extremely high speeds, darting around at an impressive pace. * Intelligence: While he may act extremely silly and carefree, he's a master manipulator and conspirator, making him truly dangerous. * Teleportation: Bilbo's capable of instantaneous transportation from long distances. * Sorcery: He has a wide understanding of magic of all kinds, though his preferred school is Pyromancy. Faults and Weaknesses * Bilbo's a glass cannon in every sense of the word, his body's only slightly more resilient than a standard Sniper, which means any Freak who gets their hands on him can easily kill him. * The Magician's arrogant attitude can be taken advantage of by any clever freak. Trivia * Bilbo is Payton's first villain freak, added in as an extension of one of his first smexuals, * Biggins' name is made up of Soldier's Sniper domination lines, an exact reversal of Bablo Bapkins. * BBBBB is Payton's favorite freak. * Bilbo was originally the subject of a failed collab attempt, based on what's under his hat. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * A_Pretty_Pink_Day_In_Penisville.codfish.extendededition.georgelucas.part2 * A_trio_of_mercs_go_vampire_hunting.sequel.thebookwasbetter.wmv.actuallyfinished * A_5000_Subscriber_Special_That_is_Definitely_On_Time_And_Worth_The_Wait.Pleaseloveme.dmx * ShittyScout_taking_craps_while_crazy_hevy_and_medic_support.sfm (Cameo) * A_Villainous_Gathering_of_Villains_Doing_Villainous_Deeds.cme (Currently being reworked) * A_High_Speed_Chase_Which_Was_Advertised_In_A_Previous_Smexual.somewhatbrief.penilesystem. * Channel_Trailer_.UGGC Category:Elementals Category:Goofballs Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Magicians Category:Neutral_Evil_beings Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Undead Bilbo Biggins